A Model With A secret
by GoodeGirl
Summary: Bella is a model who has a secret that know body knew about. She goes back to Forks. She comes across a little pixie who befriends her. What will happen? Read and find out Ch1. DONT LIKE DONT READ AND REVIEW!
1. Going back to Forks

Bella is a model who has a secret that know body knew about. She goes back to Forks. She comes across a little pixie who befriends her. What will happen? Read and find outCh1

CH1

BPOV

I just got in my outfit on for the show tonight. I was in a (pick out later) I was going next in the show. I'm Isabella Swan, Izzy or Iz for short. I'm a model, aVictoria's secret model. How I got the job was kind of weird. I didn't audiotn, I got asked. Let me tell you the story

FLASHBACK

_I was getting bullied by the "popular" kids in school. They are Edward, the "head" of the group, Tayna, his girlfriend, Rosalie, Edward sister, her boyfriend, Emmet, And the rest of the group is Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Lauren Justice, and Tyler Haul. There are two otheres in the group. Alice Brandon, and Jasper Whitlock they didn't bully me. They were the nice ones in the group. They always apologized for there friends actions. They would call me names, Kick, punch, and hit me. It got to the point towards where I wanted to live with my mom. That's what I did. It was a Friday after noon. I was getting ready to go home when the gang showed up. _

_"Well hello smelly belly. Its time for your early birthday present." Spoke Edward._

_He then hit me in the face then kicked me in stomach, and punched me in the jaw. He then pulled out a pocket knife, and made a cut in my calf. _

_"Edward, don't do any more, We need to keep her alive so we can do more Monday morning." Alice spoke with sincerity in her eyes._

_"Yes, we do Alice. You better not tell anybody about this, or your beatings will be worce, Smelly belly." Then they left me. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran to my house, and called my mom. _

_"Mom."_

_"Yes dear?"_

_"I want to come live with you In phoenix." I told her_

_"Are you sure honey?"_

_"Yes, I hate it here."_

_"Okay." After that I have lived with my mom sense then._

_End of flashback._

. My mom helped me a lot. I was a fat kid with horrible acne, and bad hair. I had glasses also. Now, I'm a skinny teenager, wonderful hair that

Girls want, chocolate doe eyes, and a rocking body. My mom put me made me work out everyday to loose weight, got my contacts, and bought me acne cream. After I lost the weight, she put me in tumbling, and cheerleading. So I was walking to the runway, and did my usal thing. Let me tell you how I got to be a model.

FLASHBACK

_I got a job at Victoria secrets. I was working out at the check out area when this lady came and asked me a question. _

_"Hello, I'm Victoria, Not the actual Victoria, but would you like to be a model?"_

_"Yes!" Ever sense then Me and Victoria have been friends. That's also how I became the youngest VS model to be hired. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The thing is, I'm different from the other models. I'm a angel, and a fairy. My moms a angel, full blooded, I'm half blooded. My dad is a full blooded fairy. How do you hide the wings? You might ask? Well I have to summon the wings to come out. Why aren't you small? I have to say a chant to transform. So basically I look human. After the show, I went to my house with my mom and her new husband Phil. He is a baseball player. He got asked to To play for a team inFlorida. I was going to live my father, Charlie. I was moving tomorrow. My car was being shipped so I could have it by Monday. All of my clothes were in there. I was boarding on the plan, in first class, and Turning on my phone. I plugged in my earphones and started to pick a song to try to sleep to. It was

Cobra starship- You make me feel. The thing is I'm not tired. I just listen to my music the whole way there. I listen to

Cobra starship- Hot mess.

Lady gaga- Teeth

LMFAO- Party Rock Anthem

Band meets evil feat. Bruno Mars- Lighters. And songs like that. After two hours of song listing, The plane finally made it to Forks WA. I got off the plane with my carry on, and met Charlie.

"Hey Bells."

"Dad, I don't go by Bella anymore. I go by Izzy or Iz."

"Okay, Izzy. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go home." We got in the car driving back to the house, when I got a text fromVictoria.

**Iz! I miss you already! When are you coming back to for a shoot?**

**_Vic, I don't know, when ever James calls me! I miss you to already! _**

**Gaah! Visit soon! Got to go, I half to work in the morning XOXO**

**_I will try! Have fun! XOXO!_**

After Vic, and I got don't texting, we where at the house. I got out, and went to my old room. It had a queen size bed, with blue, green, pink, and purple bedding. The walls were blue with pink, purple, and green polka dots on the wall. I had a Pink desk, and a green chair. My closet door was painted purple.

"I didn't know what you wanted. I asked sueClearwater, and her daughter, Leah, to help me to fix up your room. If that's okay." Charlie told me

"Its okay, I like it. Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Charlie left for me to un pack my carry on. I had one bag with my phone charger and laptop stuff. My other one had clothes for a few days in it. I put my stuff away, and got my laptop out. I cant wait for school to start, I get to make the "popular" kids squirm for what they did tome.!


	2. Going back to school, seeing old bullies

CH2

I woke up and remembered that I had to go to school today. I groaned and got up and got dressed. I was wearing a black bra with matching panties, on top of that, I was wearing a black tank top, with a zebra print high-low vest, Skinny jeans, and black high heal boots. I grabbed my bag. I proofed up an apple. I went to the front door to see my baby. A 2012 Lamborghini Estoque. I put my stuff in the house, and drove off to school. I was listing to Déjàvu in the car. I pulled up to the school. Everybody was starring. I quickly got out and went inside. Everybody was running towards me. I quickly went to the sectary. To get my schedule. I said quick thanks, and people wee trying to come at me. The princeable' Mr. Fisher, yelled

"QUIET! Nobody, I mean nobody will try to get Izzy's autograph, or picture. She is just like you, here to learn. If I here that she is being harassed or anything like that, will be punished! No please get ready for your classes." When he finished, they left me alone.

"Thank you Mr. Fisher."

"No problem." I left for my locker to put my stuff inside. I looked at my timetable, it went like this

English/liditure Mr. Turnerhistory Photography Ms. WhiteLUNCHMath Mr. MartinBiology Mr. EvansGym Mrs. McNeal

I closed my locker to seeAlice

"Hi I'm Alice. You must be Izzy."

"HelloAlice. Pleasure to meet you. Do you know where Mr. Turner's room is?"

"Yes I do, I have him too. Follow me." I followed her to the room. I gave him my slip, and sat right next toAlice. Class was boring; I couldn't wait for class to end!

(A/N I'm going to skip to 6th period with Edward!)

6TH PERIOD

I walked into the room to see, Edward. Ugggghh, not in the happiest mood now. I gave Mr. Evans my slip.

"Okay, Izzy, sit my Mr. Cullen."

I internally groaned. I went to my seat, to see Cullen ogling at me.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hello repulsing."

"I'm not repulsing, I'm sexy."

"Just keep telling your self that." After that I ignored him for the rest of the period. When the bell rung, I jumped out of my seat and headed to gym. I gave coach McNeal my slip. She gave me gym clothes.

"If you want to some kids bring there own clothes, you can do that to, if you want. Now go change." She gave me a locker combo and number. I went in and changed.

"Kids, for the next few weeks, were going to do tumbling." Coach McNeal told us.

"Now, people who can only do a round-off go by left mat, people that can do a backhand spring, and back tucks, go to the middle matt, and people who can do those and more, go to the third matt. There will be me, coach Williams, and Coach Mathews, helping you all. I had Coach Mathews. I went to the third mat. I was the third in line. I can do the aerials, the Layouts, the tucks, and all that sorts. Rosalie was in front of me She did a round-off backhand spring, full, and landed in a back tuck. She smirked. Hmm I show her I thought. I did a round off back handspring, back tuck, aerial, and landed in a full twist.

"I can do a lot more if you want."

"Your next turn, I want to see what you can do." Coach Mathews told me "Yes coach."

"How can you do that?" asked Rosalie

"Practice." I then ignored her until my next turn

She did a round-off back-tuck; back walk over, front walk over, full twist. She again smirked. Wow, what does she think, that she is better than every body else? Hmm, I will show her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Everything you can do." So I did a round-off, back hand spring, back tuck, full twist, back walk over front walk over, aerial, Arabian, Barani. Then I did a front hand spring, front tuck, and then did three fulls.

"Good job Izzy." Coach Mathews told me

"Thanks, is that all? Or do I need to do more?"

"You're good." Let's just say, Rosalie didn't smirk for the rest of class. I took the smirk away. I felt pretty good. When the bell rang I went to the locker room to change. That's when Rosalie came to me and said,"You are pretty skilled in tumbling."

"I know, Thanks." I was about to leave, when she said,"I wasn't done talking. I was going to ask if you could teach me."

"With that attitude, I don't think so." When I was done talking, I left the room. Into my car back to the house.

_I hoped you liked the chapter.! Find out what happens next! _


End file.
